


The Codes in Worm

by Professor_Ozpin



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow, 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Ozpin/pseuds/Professor_Ozpin
Summary: After humanity's victory over the Sirens. Ash and Ember finds themselves in in a world without Shipgirls or Sirens. They breathed a sigh of relief, but however there is always new enemies to vanquish or overcome for humanity.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Code T gives Lung a blast

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Worm or Azur Lane.

Everyday, since I got my powers I had like someone or something was watching me, I was worried, I thought I was safe at home due to the unwritten rules. After another pisspoor day at Winslow with Sophia Hess, Emma Barnes ,and Madison Clement bullying me and destroying my possessions. I had decided tonight I was going to be a hero. To go out for the first time. I thought I would be safe after all what was the chance that I would encounter a major villain.  
Lung had his back turned to me, so I lifted myself up, slowly. Crouching, I backed up to retreat to the fire escape, watching Lung carefully as I set foot on the gravel of the roof. A bloodcurdling roar filled the air, more dragon then human than the outcry he had made earlier, and I felt a kind of resignation. Enhanced hearing. F***. The powers the dragon got from his transformation included superhuman hearing. Lung leap from the sidewalk to the second floor of a building on the far side of the street. He didn’t make it all the way to the roof, but he came to a point maybe three quarters of the way up. I wasn’t sure just how Lung kept from falling, but I could only guess that he just buried his fingertips into the building’s exterior.  
I heard scraping and crunching as he ascended, and looked to my escape route. I knew that my ability to get down the fire escape was in vain before Lung came over the top of the roof and deduced where I’d run off to and at that point he would intercept me and kill me. Lung hauled himself up. He looked like he was made of overlapping scales, smouldering red-hot. He was easily eight feet tall, I swore under my breath and fumbled with the pepper spray. While he brought his leg over the edge, I shot him in the face. The ignited spray rolled off of him, but the contents still did the trick. He screamed, letting go of the roof with one hand, clutching the side of his face. It had been vain to hope that he would slip and fall. I just counted myself lucky that however metallic his face looked, there were still parts of it vulnerable to the spray. Lung hauled himself over the edge of the roof.  
I had him hurting… I just couldn’t do anything about it. My bugs were officially useless, there was nothing left in my utility sheath, and I would hurt myself more than I hurt Lung if I attacked him. Making a mental note to pick myself up a concealable knife or baton if I managed to live through this, I bolted for the fire escape. "Motherf***er!” Lung screamed. With my back turned, there was no way to see it, but the roof was briefly illuminated before the wave of flame hit me from behind. Knocked off balance, I skidded on the gravel and hit the raised lip of the roof, just by the fire escape. Frantically, I patted myself down.  
My costume wasn’t on fire, but my hair – I hurriedly ran my hands over it to make sure it hadn’t been ignited. Lung stood on the roof and chuckled and his arm ready to me on fire… then a large boom and a loud whistling sound and Lung's legs simply exploded into pieces dropping him on his face. I look to my left slightly deaf from the report. I see a dark hair masked woman wearing a white suit with a short skirt walking up to me. Her left hand holds a sheathed katana.  
The strangest thing was on either side of her were these five turrets each with 2 barrels in them, one which was smoking. She stopped and looked at me. I had the sense that was looking at me with disappointment. I asked her whether she was a hero or villain. She said that she was neither, "just Ember, born from an exhausted flame". She then turned her attention to Lung whose legs were slowly regenerating and said "Swift death unto evil" and one of her turret guns fired in a burst of fire and smoke and the top half of Lung and a large section of the roof disappeared. The pieces of the roof and human bits fell down on us. My stomach started to heave and felt like I had to throw up. My saviour, this woman just mercilessly blew him up. He was planning to kill kids and me, but on the PHO it was against the unwritten rules to kill without a kill order. I felt her grab my arm with superhuman strength and said "come with me now girl".


	2. Ash and Ember change the path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timeline has been shifted.

Taylor's POV  
I was pulled up off the ground by her and made to stand up, her armaments had disappeared, I experimentally tried to pull my arm out of her grip but it was like a steel grip. I heard her say " hold on". I felt the space around us warp and twist, then suddenly we were on the street level. Nearby was the passed out thugs and melted asphalt. I looked up at the cape that had let go of my arm and was looking at the entrance to the alleyway when a motorcycle came around the corner and stopped. My breath got caught in my throat . Here was the hero that was in my underwear, Armsmaster. He jumped off his bike and pointed his halberd at the woman and said " Are you going to fight me? " The wom-- Ember merely chuckled and said " you wouldn't stand a chance against me". Armsmaster tightened his grip on the halberd and was about to speak when she interrupted him and said " I have no wish to fight with you right now and I am not associated with any villain or hero groups, I merely saved this girl from dying from Lung. The Armsmaster looked at me and saw my burns, then he looked back and asked " where is Lung now ?" Ember replied he is now just ashes. Armsmaster scowled and said "The PRT and the Protectorate doesn't look upon capes who kill, you killing Lung could lead to retaliation from the ABB and receiving a Kill Order. "  
I widened my eyes. A Kill Order was a guarantee that you will be receiving society's wrath and be free game for anyone. Ember seemed bored and said it is a no concern to her. Then the space around her warped and she disappeared.  
The Armsmaster looked at me, replied that I was not with her and that I was trying to be a hero. But I had almost died to Lung if wasn't for Ember”  
“That’s why we have the Ward program, a good program that will be able to provide you with back up when you need it ,” he said. There was no judgement in his tone, no pressure.

I nodded, more to give a response than out of any agreement with the answer. The Wards were the under-eighteen subdivision of the Protectorate, and Brockton Bay did have its own team of Wards, with the same naming convention as the Protectorate; The Wards East-North-East. I had considered applying to join, but the notion of escaping the stresses of high school by flinging myself into a mess of teenage drama, adult oversight and schedules seemed self-defeating.  
I suddenly asked him if bullying was a problem in the program. Armsmaster replied that " bullying is frowned upon and will not be tolerated". I nodded and said I would like to meet one of the Wards. Armsmaster agreed and said he would send Kid Win my way and asked for a time and place. I replied" the park at 7am would be perfect". The Armsmaster seemed distracted for a moment then agreed to it and asked for my Cape identity. I nearly facepalmed after all that research I had not gotten a name yet. I told him I was not sure what my Cape name would be. Armsmaster said just Identify yourself as an unknown cape to kid win on the day you want to meet him on this untracked PRT phone. I replied " thank you ". He nodded and got back on his bike and drove off. I replied to myself "He didn't even say goodbye". Realizing the time, I ran home and got there before Dad. I undressed and went to bed thinking of the events of that day.

Ember's POV  
I warp onto an alleyway where the unconscious bodies of the Undersiders lay. One of the bodies, a girl in a lavender bodysuit looked more injured than the rest and is hog-tied. I looked up into the shadows and asked " Was that hog-tie necessary?" A figure stepped out of the shadows, A white haired woman wearing a white admiral's uniform , carrying a large metallic bow and an aircraft carrier deck with CVN-65 written on it. She replied coldly " the girl decided to try to poke at some of my vulnerabilities and so I punished her". I nodded and replied " let's be off and leave these criminals to the ABB and similar trash. Code G nodded and we both warped out to a secret location.

Contessa POV  
I picked up the phone and dialed Alexandria's number and said only 4 words " The Path has changed." Setting into motions that will change the fate of all the Earths.

Should I Continue?  
What should be the path now?


	3. Reactions

PRT ENE Headquarters

Director Emily Piggot glanced down at the report on her desk. Shuffling the papers into a single pile, Piggot looked up at Armsmaster.

"You are aware that we can't simply let this go, correct? A blaster with that much firepower... We can't risk letting another Purity slip through, This Ember just brutally murdered Lung, that is going to send shockwaves through the city, The ABB is going to want to retaliate, the E88 and the Merchants are smelling weakness and will seek to expand their territory " Piggot ended her sentence with finality.  
" My program have completed a threat ratings for her" Armsmaster stiffly replied.  
Current PRT rate for Ember  
Blink Mover- 5+  
Impact Blaster-5+  
Brute- 2

Piggot nodded her approval of it. " Tell the Wards, Ember's appearance and inform them not to engage and wait for the Protectorate." Piggot announced.  
Miss Militia spoke up and said" I recommend Velocity and Armsmaster with me as long range support in dealing with her". The long meeting ended with Piggot asking if the other cape was interested in the Wards, " Maybe" replied Armsmaster, I'm having Kid Win meet her.  
" Good" said Piggot.

Cauldron GHQ  
A well lit room with a circular table was being used. Alexandria, Eidolon, Doctor Mother, Contessa, and Number Man were discussing the night events. " Lung's death have removed an agent that could have helped against Scion" Doctor Mother replied. Alexandria nodded and said" this Ember is a unknown could cause disaster, what do you say Contessa? "  
Contessa shrugged and replied" The Path doesn't work that well around her, it seems her power fights against it, but the steps to defeating Scion with the fewest casualties have been shortened significantly". The other Cauldron members attention was caught by this statement. Alexandria says she will try to recruit Ember for the Protectorate as both Chief Director Costa-Brown and Alexandria. " The question is do we let Coil have his way or restrain him? Said Doctor Mother. 

The Park

Someone sat down next to me, I felt it more than saw it. The faint displacement of air, the huff of breath. A sharp click as he sat down. Normal trousers didn’t make that sound.

I half-turned, shuffling in the seat. To see a gold and red armored form, leaning against the back of the bench. Kid Win. He turned to me, shifting slightly, smiling. “Mind if I sit here?” He seemed happy. Probably because he got out of school early.

I doubted that it was because he saw me.

“Um, sure. Go ahead.” My voice was painfully wavering and hesitant. I needed to make a good first impression, I knew that. But actually meeting a hero in the flesh, having him sit just a few inches from me. That was an entirely different matter. I decided to introduce myself as "Weaver

“Excellent.” He stretched out his arms in front of him, fingers interleaving. “So, you know what your powers are ?". I replied " I have the ability to control hundreds of bugs within the city". He smiled, but it seemed a little strained. “Don’t worry about it, Anyway, do you have any questions about the Wards?” A fairly obvious question, but another standard conversation opener.You’re not really allowed to criticise the PRT, are you? Like if there was bullying, you’d probably play it down, right?”

He shifted slightly. False started a couple of times, then shrugged, admitting defeat. “I’m giving you a sales pitch, so you might think that. But I can personally guarantee that there isn’t any bullying." Kid Win saided". what’s to stop you lying to me now and then trapping me in the Wards?" I replied.  
Leaving the Wards voluntarily is very easy to do. You do need parental consent, but beyond that, it’s a very fast process.” He shrugged. “You have to take us on our merits – we can’t force you to do anything.”

Hm. Well, I could see the logic in that, certainly. I’d need to check it out first, do a lot of research before I even thought about signing. That said, it seemed convincing and sensible. I said as much, and he smiled.

“So, do you want to go visit the Wards base now? ” he asked. I replied no thanks I need to get home. We said good bye to each other. I decided to tell my dad tomorrow that I was a cape.

—---------------------------------------------  
"Finally someone got that dragon, I have to see her myself and see how much of a predator she is" said Shadow Stalker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue the story?  
> Looking for a beta reader


End file.
